Chuck Vs Reddington
by Chris0685
Summary: This is a crossover between Chuck and The Blacklist. What would happen if Reddington showed up in the Chuck verse


_This will also be a one shot, if I get some good reviews and think of a way to keep this going then I will try and keep going but this is just something that has gone through my head and thought it would be good to get down on digital paper. I have tried to keep the characters act the same way as they would._

 _This will also be AU._

 _This takes off from when Chuck has just downloaded intersect 2.0._

 _Also a side note I'm from Australia so I don't know locations or anything like that so please have patience with me and forgive me for any errors with that._

 _Disclaimer: Any reference to the characters from the shows and the shows themselves are not owned by me._

It was a nice quiet crime free day in sunny Burbank when a man dressed in a suit, long coat with a wool felt fedora hat and sunglasses approaches an apartment building in Echo Park.

He walks up to a door and knocks.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice answered.

He knocks again and waits. The door opens to a woman wearing a set of doctors scrubs.

"Hello Ellie I am glad I caught you before you left on your honeymoon." He says.

"Can I help you?" Ellie asked.

"Yes you can." He replied and walks in followed by another man.

"Excuse me, who said you can come in?" Ellie responds shocked at the intrusion.

He's walking around the room looking at pictures sitting on the mantel of a tall curly brown haired guy with the same woman that is standing near the door. He picks one of them up and looks closely at it then places it back down then walks over to a lounge chair and takes a seat, takes his hat off and places it on the coffee table.

"Please take a seat Ellie and I will try to explain some things to you," He says looking back at her.

Ellie walks curiously to the lounge chair opposite him and sits down. "This better be good for the intrusion into my house without an invite or I'll call the police."

The other man walked in behind them closed the door and stood to the side placing his hands behind his back.

"Oh it will be my dear, now let's begin," He starts. "My name is Raymond and this is Dembe, 20 years ago I was being groomed to become an Admiral for the US Navy and I had a friend, he and I worked together closely for a short time on a top secret program he was creating for the government but then my wife and daughter were killed in our own house and they burnt it to the ground."

"Oh my gosh," Ellie gasps, her hand going to her mouth with her eyes watering.

"I was returning from the office when I noticed the house in flames and I tried to get in and see if my family was safe but what I found in the lounge room will forever haunt me." Raymond says. "I tried pulling them out of the house to see if there was anything I could do but I couldn't save them or myself, I passed out from smoke inhalation I thought it was the end for me."

Raymond takes a second to breath deeply since he hasn't thought about that night in so many years, Ellie is sitting there shocked that anyone would have to go through that and tears were openly streaming down her cheeks.

"Now I am telling you all this for a reason and for a bit of back story, now onto the reason why I am here today." Raymond continues. "I was pulled out of the house by my friend I told you about and was given medical care by him and his wife."

"After I was well enough I did some digging and found out that it was a hit on my family due to the project we were working on so I convinced him and his wife to disappear so their kids wouldn't be harmed like mine was." Raymond says looking Ellie in the eyes. "I haven't told you this friend's name yet but once I do you will realise why I am here, I hope."

"Who was this friend of yours?" Ellie asks.

"My friends name was Stephen Bartowski." Raymond said.

"Wait you were friends with my father?" She asks.

"Yes I was Ellie and that's part of the reason why I have come here." He answered. "I need to get in touch with Chuck and I need your help with that."

"What happened to my father and where is he?" Ellie asked.

"Where can I find Chuck?" He asked.

"Answer my question first." Ellie said.

"No." He replied.

"Then I won't tell you how to find Chuck, I don't know why you would have told me that story about your family if you're not even going to answer my questions, you can leave my house right now." She said getting angry and coming to her feet.

"I have no reason for you to know the answer to your questions as of yet." Raymond stated.

Just then the front door opened again. "Hey Ellie, Sarah is going to come over later for dinner I hope that…..is…ok…." Chuck says as he turned around and saw the man sitting in the arm chair, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he flashed on him.

"Holy crap." Chuck said nervously as he comes out of the flash and hits his panic button.

"Charles my boy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you when I have read and heard so much about you," Raymond said coming to his feet and bringing his hands together in front of his chest.

"What are you doing here and why?" Chuck asked.

"We don't have long so I will ask you this quickly before Major John Casey comes through that door." Raymond said. "Have you heard of something called The Ring?"

Just then Chuck's eyes rolled into the back of his head once again.

Thirty seconds later Chuck shakes his head to try and clear the amount of information that just passed before his eyes. "Woah." He said looking back at everyone in the room.

"What do you mean Major John Casey?" Ellie questioned him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, oh Charles, you haven't been very forthcoming with your sister have you?" He says with a grin forming on his face. "Dembe please make the call."

Dembe walks towards the kitchen while pulling his phone out of his pocket, dials a number and put the phone to his ear and says a few words.

Dembe walks back into the lounge room, "It is done." He says.

All of a sudden the front door came crashing in with Casey standing in the door way with his gun drawn on Raymond. "Look what we have here, Raymond Reddington in the flesh, on the FBI's top 10 most wanted list." Casey said. "You are under arrest for treason, murder, smuggling, arms trafficking and the list goes on."

"Ahh, Major Casey it is a pleasure to finally meet you but when I am done here you will be letting me walk out that door," Says Reddington while staring him down.

"I don't think so, you're under arrest and you are lucky I don't shoot you right now you traitorous piece of shit." Casey said. "Now get on the ground with your hands behind your back."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ellie demands.

"Dembe," Reddington says.

Dembe quickly pulls his gun and aims it at Casey.

"This is the way it's going to go, you will put your gun away or in 3 seconds Dembe here will shoot you." Reddington states in a calm and confident manner. " It doesn't matter anyway you're not going to kill me unless I do something monumentally stupid. A good officer would want to know what I know and I can't tell you if I'm dead."

"He's not going to shoot in 3 seconds or 3 hours. His shot may kill me but it will definitely kill you. You didn't last more than a decade on the run by betting against sure things." Casey says then locks eyes with him to try and read him, after a quick stare down Casey lowers his weapon an inch. "Start talking or I will shoot you right between the eyes and don't tempt me, my trigger finger is getting itchy and i would love nothing more then to shoot you like a rabid dog." Casey says with venom in his voice.

"Right, to the point I see but shouldn't we also wait for your partner?" Raymond asks with an eyebrow raising and a smile on his face. "Don't want to keep her out of the loop now do we? So I will just sit back down and wait"

Raymond then sits back down in the arm chair he was occupying earlier.

"What the hell is going on here Chuck? And who are these people with guns in my house?" Ellie asks freaking out.

"Umm sis I don't how to tell you." Chuck stutters.

"Don't say a word to her Chuck or you know what will happen." Casey replies still holding the gun ready to shoot Raymond at a seconds notice.

"Just tell me Chuck, I am your sister you can tell me anything." Ellie told him.

"Screw it Casey I don't care anymore, I am not going to lie to my sister anymore." Chuck said. "Ellie for the past 2 and a half years I have been working for the government and Casey is Major John Casey NSA and Sarah is Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA."

"What? Is this some sort of sick joke, because if it is it isn't funny," Ellie says really starting to freak out with Casey or so called Major Casey with a gun pointed at another man, then there is the other man known as Dembe with the gun pointed at Casey.

They all hear something that sounds like tyres squealing outside then a door closing followed closely by running footsteps.

Sarah comes through the door of the apartment. "Ok what's going on? I got the panic alarm and I came…" Sarah finally see's what's going on in the apartment and goes for her weapon.

"Excuse me Agent Walker but please don't even think about going for your weapon, no one here is going to hurt you or your precious intersect." Raymond says confidently.

"Intersect? What is that?" Sarah and Ellie ask at the same time. Sarah and Ellie look at each other, then Sarah looks back at the man who just spoke.

"Don't play dumb with me Agent Walker or would you prefer to go by Jennifer Burton?" Sarah looks shocked. "Or maybe Elana Truffaut or maybe I should just call you by your real name Sam, would that be better?"

Sarah's world spins, shocked that someone could know her real name. "How the hell do you know that?" Sarah asks getting furious.

"That's a secret that I am not here to reveal but I've gotten to know you all very well since I have been following your work with the intersect from the very beginning." Raymond states quite proudly.

"What is an intersect?" Casey asks this time.

"Don't you start Major or do you want to go by Alex Coburn?" Raymond says now starting to get irritated. "I know about the intersect because I am the one that got Bryce to send it to Chuck."

"What, you got Bryce to betray his country and send the damn thing into morons head over here?" Casey asks shocked.

"It wasn't hard, a few bribes here and a few black mails there oh and there was the threat to remove his man hood, after that it was easy to manipulate him to do my bidding but I also did it for another reason. Are you going to let me answer why I am here." Raymond replies with a smile on his lips.

"I am here for a job for your team, to take down a group known as the Ring the parent to the group Fulcrum. That group I am sure you have heard of, well that's what all the mission reports say."

"How did you get your hands on our mission reports?" asked Sarah.

Just then the tv in the room turned on by itself and a woman was on the screen wearing a military uniform with stars on her shoulders.

 _Here ends the first chapter, I can do more if people like it._


End file.
